Can You Stop Changing the Topic?
by NollyLvn
Summary: Who knows teasing Shiemi would bring a near-death experience. RinEmi


Oh dear my first reviewer of RinEmi fanfiction; **Guest**. I'm so sad I can't talk to you 'cause you didn't use an account. Please, you are my precious life savior (okay, I exaggerated that part). But, can't you just inform me who the hell you are?

I laughed so hard at chapter 3rd!

''

**Can You Stop Changing the Topic?**

''

"Oi, Shiemi?" Rin called at his two years girlfriend who was currently gardening.

"What is it?" Shiemi replied, watering her beautiful flowers with the help of Nii-chan. Rin just sitting nearby uselessly, not that he wanted to help anyway. He got enough of it when Shiemi ironically bathed him with cows' shit.

The Blue Exorcist smiled, turning his head to look at the gate of warding, "Do you remember our first meeting?"

The blonde blinked, "Yuki-chan had asked me the same question too." She giggled, careful to not touch her kimono with her dirty hands, "Is it some kind of Twin-ish Magic?"

_What the hell is that_, the half-demon sweatdropped. "Uhh, no, I guess." What in the world is 'Twin-ish Magic' anyway.

"Is having a twin fun? Do you two fight often?" Shiemi asked, continuing to fertilize the small flowers. Is it just Rin or he saw her eyes flicked in a weird way?

"It has it ups and downs. Sometimes, Yukio could be the nicest person around but then he is the cruelest guy could ever find," the raven haired guy sighed, his tail wiggling slowly behind him. "By the way, do you remember?"

"I do remember how cool you are when you draw your Kurikara, its like the blue flames are cooling you," she quickly muttered "I want to touch it again sometimes."

Rin blushed hard, then laughed heartily, "Of course! As expected from me!" Which the blonde just nodded too eagerly.

"Yes! And your tail is so awe-,"

"Can you stop changing the topic?"

"… Yes." She said in defeat.

The raven haired boy rolled his eyes, "Why won't you answer my question?"

"Because!" Shiemi suddenly shouted in desperate.

"Because?" Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Just because!"

To say Rin was shocked was an understatement, but he uncharacteristically remained calm. "Shiemi."

The blonde sighed and put her watering can next to her, "I was so freaked by you, that's why."

Rin had to press his palm into his mouth to muffle his laughter, some 'pfft pfft phhfts' escaped his lips despite his effort to just gulp them down. Shiemi blushed real hard this time, hiding her face behind Nii-chan which enlarged due to the herbalist' request.

"W-What's so funny!?"

Rin finally let it all out, unbeknownst to him, Shiemi made her infamous Grass Sandwiches while he was lashing his laughter out. "R-Right! Hahah y-your face mwahahah was totally priceless!" He still continued his LMFAO-ing until he realized his girlfriend wasn't present anymore. "Shiemi?"

"Here, Rin," her sweet voice called from behind him. When the hell did she get there? "Say 'aaah'!" She giggled childishly.

"What's all of a sudden?" the raven haired half demon turned around, to see Shiemi right there with her hands folded on her back, she smiled kindly. Where was her previous embarrassment?

"I said, say 'aaaah'!" she giggled again and it was starting to get into his nerves.

Hesitantly, he did what she asked, but right when his mouth was at its widest state, Shiemi choked her hideous sandwich into his mouth hastily, killing him.

"That's what you get from teasing Shiemi Moriyama," with a devilish snicker, she went to continue her garden, leaving her own boyfriend in the middle between life and death with a simple thought in mind.

_What the heck?_

''

Its somewhat OOC, I know. But whatever, its called 'fanfiction' for a reason XD

Hahahhahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahaha I've read all 55 chapters of Ao no Exorcist! To be honest, reading or watching AnE is a little disturbing for me for I am a religious person XD it has its chants and everything XD BUT I LOVE ANE JUST THE WAY IT IS! Let's make the RinEmi ship grow larger!

Reading without reviewing is kinda rude.

Review please?

04/18/2014 ~NollyLvn


End file.
